All Memories
by yukaoneechan
Summary: After two years, Nami suddenly realised that her life wasn't the same as usual. What happens if all that she was living was just a dream? Rated K just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Ok, first of all, I'm really sorry for not showing up for so long... I'll try really hard to come back with full strength ^^ So, no more talk, hope you guys enjoy this little piece of my own madness =p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP!**

**.x.**

**All Memories**

Nami opened her eyes slowly. She was in a hospital room, and all she saw was a woman sleeping next to her. She tried to get up but all the effort made her whole body do ache, and she groaned, what made the woman wake and let out a big smile.

"You're awake! Doctor!" All the shooting made Nami's head sting and more pain come from all the noise that came into the room when the door opened and the Doctor entered the room.

"Hi Nami, good to see that you're awake. We have to do some tests ok?" She nodded and frowned her eyebrows, she couldn't remember much, but she was pretty sure that she was with her crew a few minutes ago.

"W-where…is…" Her throat couldn't let her finish her sentence, and the doctor looked at her worried.

"Don't speak yet ok? You've been in coma for two years so your voice may still weak."

Hearing what he just said Nami eyes wide opened. Two years, two whole years! What happened? She really couldn't remember anything and that was making her pressure increase and she could barely breathe.

"Calm down Nami, look at me." She looked at him. "Breath slowly… inspire… exhale." She did what he said and she started to calm down.

"What… about…" She stopped for a second and then continued. "Luffy?"

Then the doctor looked at her mom and all he got was a confused face.

"I don't know who is that Nami, is he a friend of yours?" Her mom asked with a faint smile on her face.

Then she tried again.

"Zoro?" Her mom denied. "Ussop?" No again. "Robin?" No. "Chopper?" No. "Brooke?" NO. "Franky?" NO. "Sanji?" NO.

No one knew them.

_No one knew them._

_**Where is she?**_

She was so shocked that stopped talking. All she did was follow the doctors instructions, and after all the check up's he did to her, they talked a little.

"It seems you're alright now, but we have to check you for a few days." He wrote down on his paper what he said and sat down on the chair besides her bed. "Nami, these names you said earlier, you saw them before waking up?"

She pondered what he just said and after a few seconds she nodded. He sighed.

"Ok. The point is: when a person is in a coma we don't know for sure what happens with the brain. So, if you were with this people and your mom don't know about them, they don't exist. It was you recovering for your trauma; you maybe made this whole circle of friends to fight your own disease. It'll be a little difficult but you'll get better and understand that ok?"

She frowned. Did she really imagine every single one of them? She wasn't a creative person, and she couldn't agree with this man. She was confused, but what now? Wasn't here a better place? She didn't have to fight; she has a mom, maybe a sister or brother…

"I'll…try." She said at least.

**.x.**

Nami said she was going to try, but she couldn't. Every night she dreamed with them, and it made her wonder if what the doctor said was true. A week has passed since she woke up but no one instead of her mother came to see her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was late and she had to sleep. Letting out a sigh, she lay on the mattress and closed her eyes, and just let her mind travel.

**.x.**

Nami could hear the sound of the crew on the deck, smelled Sanji's cook and smiled a little. It may be a dream, but his cook was the best. She took a bath before going to the kitchen, and once she entered her smile grew at the scene she saw. Luffy was stealing food as always, Sanji and Zoro were fighting for something stupid while Robin was reading her book, not minding to what was happening at all; the others were trying to save their own foods from Luffy's hands. Nami sat down on her place and enjoyed her orange juice and laughed a bit with them. The dreams could really save her from the sadness and loneliness.

After the breakfast they went to the deck, Franky wanted to show them something new that he developed. While the carpenter went to get his invention with Usopp, she caught herself looking at the deep sea, and lost in thoughts she didn't noticed Luffy getting closer.

"Are you ok?" He asked while crossing his arms on the wood of the ship, putting his head on his arms.

She looked at him and smiled a little sad.

"I think I am." As she answered and looked at the sea again, she realized that she wanted to talk a little more about it. "You know… have you ever thought that all this is just a dream?"

Hearing the question, Luffy lowered his head slightly and the shadow of his hat covered his eyes.

"_So you woke up._" He muttered to himself.

"What?" Nami asked getting closer. "Sorry I couldn't hear you; can you speak a little louder?" She was too close to him and it made her blush a little bit. Luffy, noticing that she was that close, blushed a little too, and looked up straight at her eyes.

"Do you think all this is only a dream?" He was a little serious and she gulped a little.

"I don't…" She felt dizzy. "Know…" She started to lose her strength and then she fainted, but Luffy didn't let her hit the ground.

**.x.**

She opened her eyes and could see the doctor and her mom calling her. Seeing that she woke up they sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?" Her mom asked with worry in her voice. "We were trying to wake you up for an hour now… I thought you wouldn't come back again…" Her eyes were full with water, and Nami felt a little bad for that.

"Sorry, I was just having a heavy sleep." She wouldn't say that she was in that '**_world_**' again, that would make her mom more worried.

"Now that she's awake, and everything seems to be normal, I'll go back to my office. If you need something, call me." They nodded as he left the room.

"Tell me." Nami looked at her mom with a confuse look.

"Tell you what?"

"You… you were dreaming with these people again right?"

Seeing that her mom won't be fooled Nami nodded at the statement. Her mom started to cry in silence and left the room.

Nami felt bad about that but what could she do about that? She doesn't control her dreams…

"_So you woke up."_

Suddenly Nami felt a wind and it brought Luffy's answer to her question from earlier. She froze for a moment and shocked her head. '_I imagined it. I just imagined this voice right now._' With that she was trying to convince herself that they weren't a dream, that _she_ didn't created them.

**.x.**

**And that's it! Please let me know if you liked it! ^-^ See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know... I know... sorry for the late update. I'll try to update the other stories too I promise! So, no more excuses...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

**.x.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a sunny day, all the crew, including Nami, was at the deck enjoying and playing. A few days ago they had a fight with some pirates but it all ended well. Nami was having fun while talking with Robin, and the black haired woman brought up a little strange topic.

"Say Navigator-san, do you think all this can be a short of… a dream?" The archeologist crossed her arms and looked at the navigator woman with a playfull smile.

Nami was caught off guard so she made a confused face.

"I have to say that I think it is sometimes." She took a little breath and continued. "But then I realize that I can't, or better, I don't have the capacity to create such intense people." She smiled and looked at her captain and crew.

Robin smile grew further at the statement the girl just did.

"And what if we are all from another world and you travels here when you sleep?"

Nami eyes widened. '_What if it is true? Then I couldn't have imagined them… they are all real?_'

"That would… be awesome don't you think? Being able to travel to world in world like this and stuff." The navigator let out a big smile, enjoying the thought.

"It really is." Robin grabber her tea-cup and took a little slip of it. "But, what if you had to choose one?"

Nami smile faded away.

"Why would I have to choose one, if both of them are my own world?"

"Let's say that maybe traveling in both worlds is dangerous, what would you do?"

Nami frowned and thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I like both."

"You like _both_? So you have the power to go to another world Navigator-san?"

Nami eyes widened as she realized that she had talked about _herself_.

"No, I mean…" As long as she started to think of an answer, she started to lose her conscious _again_.

"Sleep well Nami." She could hear Robin last words as she fainted.

**.x.**

Nami's eye shoot opened as she sat on her bed, and noticed that her throat was asking for water. She got up and walked to the little desk on her hospital room, grabbed a glass and full fit it with water. As she put the glass on her mouth she could feel the water hydrate her whole body. When she put the glass on the table, she looked at her barefoot and saw a scar and a memory crossed her mind: in Alabasta she had her foot perforated by that woman.

"It, can't be… right?" She spoke to herself.

Nami wished that what crossed her mind wasn't true because that happened in a dream. She took her way back to her bed, and once she lay down an idea come to her. If that was a scar from the time she spent on Alabasta, then _**that thing**_ should be here too. The red haired girl put her right hand on her left shoulder and gulped. While she lifted the sleeve her heart started to race, and when she looked at it she held back a scream. There she saw a weathervane and an orange tattoo covering a big knife scar. '_What… on earth!_' She was frightened, how did it ended up here? Then she started to look for every single scar she should have gain with her fights on her dream, and for her surprise, _they were all there_.

**.x.**

"Robin." Luffy asked getting closer to the archeologist and Nami's body.

"Yes captain-san?" Robin answered looking at him with a little smile.

"She went back again?" He stared at Nami's sleepy body as he spoke.

"Yes. It seems it's getting more frequent." Robin now was looking at Nami and sighed.

"I'll take her to her room." He gently grabbed her body and lifted it, and started going to the girl's room.

"Captain-san." Robin called him again and he stopped.

"Yes?" He answered without looking at her.

"What you'll do if she chooses the other wolrd?"

Without looking at his archeologist he answered.

"I'll have to live with it." Then he left with Nami on his arms.

The crew looked at the two with a sad aura. They all liked Nami, she is their comrade, and if she chooses to not stay, they'll have to agree with that.

**.x.**

Nami bit her lip as she realized that she actually traveled between the two worlds, but something was off. '_Why I don't have any memories from this world? Why I just keep remembering their world?_' At the same time she noticed that all her wounds came from there, and not the current world she is in. She neither have a clue of why she's in a hospital room, neither had she tried to get out of there, since she was able to walk already. Nami then decided that she was going to peek at the hospital. She sat on her bed, put on a slipper and opened the door softly. She saw a lot of doors similar to hers, the lights on, nobody at the corridor. Nami stepped off her room and walked slowly to the room in front of hers. She looked at the little window at the door and saw a man on a bed.

'_Nothing's weird for a hospital. Yet._' She thought as she continued to walk. As she went further on the hallway she stopped when she saw a shadow. It had no human form, it had horns growing on it's head, and four arms. '_Just what… is that!?_' Nami was shocked and froze in her spot, when a hand covered her mouth and took her to a room, closing the door behind them softly but fast. She wanted to yell but the owner of the hand didn't let her. As she tried to make herself free she saw the shadow passing by the door on the hallway and getting further away.

"Did you want to die? Why did you leave your room at night?" It was a man's voice, and after it talked he let her go.

"What do you mean? I have all the right to walk out of my room!" She felt his sight cross her neck and she shivered.

"Really? Were have you been all this time? The world is in chaos right now for God's sake!" He released her, and it made her look to him. It was a little dark but she could manage to identify him, surprised she saw Luffy. "Anyway, who are you?" Luffy raised an eyebrow, trying to understand why someone would leave the room at night.

"Huh, I'm Nami." She managed to say despite her little shock. "Why we can't leave the room? I mean, my mom come visit me every day." She titled her head trying to understand what was going on. Once again the boy sighed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luffy." He extended his hand to her and they shake hands. "Really, were you have been? It's been two years since these monsters appeared and overtake the world. But they only have full power at night and they don't enter where they are not invited. They took humans form during the day so no one can tell who they are, but once the sun goes down they change. If you ever invited one in his human form you are dead." Hearing it Nami panicked.

"What? Who are they? I… I was in coma these past two years and I don't know why…" She started to feel a pain in her head; she put her hands on it and had one memory back.

_It was dark and the door ring belt. Her father went there and opened it, but once he noticed it was one of the creatures it was too late. Nami and her mother heard her father yell, and when they went to the door they saw his body half apart, the upper part was on the monster mouth. Yelling they run for the back doors, running into the garden Nami stumbled and hit her head on a stone._

"Hey are you ok?" She felt his hands on her shoulders and opened her eyes.

"I remembered…. My father was killed by one of those…"

**.x.**

**Sooooo that's it. Reviews please! =D**


End file.
